yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastion Misawa
* Last Samurai * Misawy | ja_name = 三沢大地 | romaji_name = Misawa Daichi | ar_name = باستون ميساوا | es_name = Bastión Misawa | fr_name = Bastien Misawa | fil_name = Rocky Misawa | ko_name = 한태인 | age = *15 (Season 1) * 16 (Season 2) * 17 (Season 3) | height = 173.3 cm | gender = Male | previous_occupation = Dr. Eisenstein's assistant | previous_organization = Society of Light | school = Duel Academy | dormitory = Ra Yellow | team = Amazoness Method (WC 2008) | tournament1 = Genex Tournament | result1 = Did not place | anime_deck = * Water Dragon * Magnet Warrior * Six Attributes Deck (6つの属性デッキ Muttsu no Zokusei Dekki) | manga_deck = Yōkai | wc08_deck = * Air Pressure * Equation of Love * WeakDrain | gx02_deck = * Stirless Earth * Brilliant Radiance * Water of Tranquility * Pitch Darkness * Allegro Airs * Invasion of Flames | gx03_deck = * Aqua Tactics * Aqua Tactics 2 * Neo Aqua Tactics * Hurricane March * Earth Tactics * Raiding Flame * Shadow Strategy * Light of Knowledge * My Idol Deck | gx04_deck = * Intro Level * Advanced Level * Practical Level * Reform Level * Enlightenment | anime_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_gba = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears_in_nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | appears_in_xbox = Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels | appears_in_other = Duel Terminal | en_voice = | ja_voice = | it_voice = | tl_voice = |de_voice=Tobias Müller | es_voice = }} Bastion Misawa, known in Japan as Daichi Misawa, is a highly analytic Duelist who resides in the Ra Yellow dorm at Duel Academy. Bastion is a mathematical genius who covers his cards and the walls of his room with endless numeric formulas, believing that everything in life can be calculated arithmetically. The neglect of his character is a running gag throughout the series in the anime as well as in the manga version of GX. Originally a friend and sometimes rival of Jaden Yuki, Bastion's role in the anime slightly decreases as each arc passes, although his role in the manga does not. Personality Bastion is an intelligent, precise, stern Duelist with a genius-level intellect. His Deck was built with a formula that he made. In the anime, despite his keen intellect, Bastion later develops something of an inferiority complex in the latter half of the second season when other characters begin to pay less attention to him as compared to the beginnings of the series. He ends up going along with the Society of Light on the promise that joining the group will return him to the spotlight, but later leaves the organization of his own volition and is the only character shown on screen to leave the Society of Light under their own will power without having to first be defeated in a duel. Design Appearance in full Ra Yellow regalia from front, side, and rear alongside views of his head from different angles.]] Bastion's usual outfit consists of the standard Ra Yellow. His black hair is neatly arranged, with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left, featuring different layers where the sloping changes direction. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left hand. Voice and mannerisms Despite his protests that such feelings are illogical and irrational, it is implied that Bastion has feelings for several female monster cards seen throughout the series, his primary crush being "White Magician Pikeru", but it is implied that he is also crushing on other cards and other girls. For example, at the beginning of the Genex Tournament, he couldn't attack "Familiar-Possessed - Hiita" because he liked her; similarly, when a doll named Alice showed up, he wished her to be with him instead of Tyranno Hassleberry. In the dub, Bastion speaks with a posh British accent and occasionally mixes in British slang and exclamations such as "knackered." In the Japanese version, Bastion occasionally addresses Jaden as "Ichiban-kun" meaning "Number one". Etymology His given name in the Japanese version means "great intellect", reflecting his Dueling style and character. Biography Seven Stars Bastion came in as #1 in the entry examinations and is generally regarded as the best newcomer student. He and Jaden Yuki first met during the examinations, with Jaden referring to him as "#2," and himself as "#1." After seeing Jaden defeat Dr. Crowler, Bastion himself agrees with these titles. After defeating Chazz Princeton in a public Duel Bastion is offered entrance into Obelisk Blue but declines, saying that he promised himself he would not advance to Obelisk Blue until he was the #1 Duelist of the freshman class and in order to do so, he would have to defeat Jaden, who he viewed as #1. He builds a seventh Deck, seemingly based off his Water Deck which is devoted to sealing certain cards so that an opponent will not be able to Summon most of his or her monsters. Bastion uses the seventh Deck against Jaden, preventing the use of "Polymerization" with "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", therefore keeping Jaden from calling forth his stronger monsters but is still defeated when Jaden uses a combination of "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and "Cyclone Boomerang" to destroy his Spell and Trap Cards. Due to his skill Bastion is one of the seven Duelists that receive a Spirit Keys to the Spirit Gate that can unleash the Sacred Beast cards. Bastion only Duels one of the Shadow Riders, Tania. Although Bastion uses his "Magnet Warrior" monsters, which use opposing plus and minus charges to stop his opponent's attacks and fuse to become stronger, he loses. Afterward, he is stripped of his free will to a degree and becomes infatuated with Tania. He returns to normal after Jaden defeats her and she runs off, leaving her Shadow Charm behind. Society of Light ]] At one point during the second year, angered by the fact that he was not considered for entry into the Society of Light, Bastion challenges Sartorius to a Duel in order to prove his strength and disband the Society. Chazz, however, takes Sartorius' place, and although Bastion has the means of being victorious, Sartorius takes advantage of his self-doubt and desire to be accepted, convincing him to intentionally lose to Chazz and finally join the organization. Following his conversion, Bastion is relegated to the sidelines, watching helplessly as other Society members are given the opportunity to Duel Jaden and convert other school members into their group, while he himself is assigned no such tasks. He tries to show loyalty to the society by bleaching his hair white, but nobody notices him. When the Genex Tournament started, he tried to challenge Prince Ojin to a battle, but Sartorius battles the latter instead. After weeks of such torture, as well as a conversation with Dr. Eisenstein, he becomes "enlightened" about his worth as a Duelist and as a person and leaves the Society of his own accord to pursue his goals. Dimension World After leaving the Society of Light, Bastion follows Dr. Eisenstein back to his laboratory and becomes his impromptu apprentice, helping him with an experiment in quantum mechanics. However, the experiment goes wrong, and Bastion is flung into the same alternate world that Jaden and his friends, as well as the entire Duel Academy main building, is pulled into after Jaden's Duel with Thelonious Viper. There, he wandered the world for an indeterminate amount of time, until he was finally reunited with his friends. When Blair Flannigan is found injured, Bastion offers to help her get the medical attention she needs by locating a submarine he had spotted earlier in his travels, and attempting to use it to get her out of the campus building and to a hospital. After volunteering himself to Jaden and co.'s mission to rescue Jesse Anderson, who was still trapped in an alternate dimension, Bastion meets up with Tania again, who herself was pulled in from her own dimension. The two wander around to protect the dimension's inhabitants. He later comes to inform Jaden about Yubel's plan to unite all 12 dimensions together and then urges Jaden to accept The Supreme King because The Supreme King is a part of his soul, and without him, he won't have the power to stop Yubel. Darkness Bastion decides to stay in the alternate dimension with Tania which is where he is presumed to still be. However, among the silhouetted images of Duelists that Nightshroud shows to Jaden is one that strongly resembles Bastion. He was presumably restored after Jaden defeated Nightshroud. Other appearances In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga, Bastion's role is larger than in the anime. He is considered one of the five best Duelists in his class. BastionMangaCover.png | Bastion Misawa (manga) Bastion-DuelAcademy.png | [[Bastion Misawa (Duel Academy)|Bastion Misawa (Duel Academy)]] BastionSpiritCaller.png | [[Bastion Misawa (Spirit Caller)|Bastion Misawa (Spirit Caller)]] Bastion-WC08.png | [[Bastion Misawa (World Championship)|Bastion Misawa (World Championship)]] Bastion-TFSP.png | [[Bastion Misawa (Tag Force)|Bastion Misawa (Tag Force)]] BastionMisawaMD.png | [[Bastion Misawa (Millennium Duels)|Bastion Misawa (Millennium Duels)]] BastionMisawaMD.png | [[Bastion Misawa (Legacy of the Duelist)|Bastion Misawa (Legacy of the Duelist)]] BastionMisawa-DULI.png | [[Bastion Misawa (Duel Links)|Bastion Misawa (Duel Links)]] Decks Bastion has six Decks in the anime, one for each Attribute, though only his EARTH and WATER Decks are ever seen. All his Decks are based on of scientific formulas and processes, and have various control elements to them. Bastion's WATER Deck focuses on "Water Dragon" while his EARTH Deck relies on "Magnet Warriors" and making monsters "Plus" or "Minus" monsters, which affects which enemy monsters they can attack. Specifically to defeat Jaden Yuki, Bastion builds a 7th Deck off of his WATER Deck, and negates Jaden's ability to fuse monsters by using "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell" to forbid the usage of "Polymerization". In the Society of Light arc, Bastion combines all his previous Decks together, but he is again only seen using cards from his EARTH and WATER Decks. Most of his monsters tend to be based off of scientific processes. Water His Water Deck is a Water Dragon Deck which focuses on Tributing "Hydrogeddon" and "Oxygeddon" using "Bonding - H2O" to Special Summon "Water Dragon". 7th Against Jaden Yuki, Bastion plays a Water Dragon/'Control' Deck, that focuses on countering Jaden's Deck by restricting the use of "Polymerization" via "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell". It is explicitly stated to be a separate Deck from his Water Deck in the Japanese version, which he calls his 7th Deck. No such distinction is made in the dub. This Deck is also seen at the beginning of Episode 36. Earth His Earth Deck focuses on the manipulation of plus and minus electronegativity via the "Magnet Warriors". Water/Earth Misc These cards belong to a prototype Deck of Bastion's, but most of them were thrown in the water in episode 12 by Chazz Princeton. According to Bastion, this Deck was incomplete, and needed work. It seems to be based on multiple Attributes. Other Bastion also owns other cards. The Deck they are from is unknown. Duels Trivia * In the first anime intro, Bastion is shown with his "Water Dragon" and a fire equivalent; however, this "Fire Dragon" made no in-series appearances. * Occasionally during episodes that specifically pit Bastion against Jaden, a picture of a tiger and Chinese dragon, respectively, would appear. These two creatures are represented of the Tao philosophy of Yin and Yang, with the Tiger being Yin, and the Dragon being Yang; similarly, they represent the dichotomy between Bastion's calm, calculated, and orderly way of Dueling, and Jaden's more hectic, impulsive, and erratic Dueling style. Coincidentally, the Shadow Rider Tania, whom Bastion falls in love with, has a tiger pet, and is revealed to be a tiger herself; indeed, during Duel Monsters Spirit Day, Bastion dresses up as "Amazoness Tiger" as a tribute to Tania. This further ties Bastion in with the Tiger of Yin symbolism. * While most people in the Society of Light were completely loyal and devoted to Sartorius, Bastion expressed a wish to challenge him, which he did multiple times. In addition, he did not act arrogantly (which every other member, save Sartorius, did) while in the society, and he seems to remember his time in the Society of Light and did not need to be defeated for him to snap out of the brainwashing to leave, implying that he may have faked being brainwashed. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters ru:Бастион Мисава